What Was To Come
by dark-chiemi669
Summary: Exhausted from the days' activities and looking for shelter, what will happen when Kagome and Inuyasha have to spend the night together? EDITED


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story. The writing, however, does belong to me, so don't steal it!! Please read and enjoy!  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hey ppl! This is my first fanfict on this site. I don't know how you will react to it, but here it goes. Be cognizant that this story is a piece of shit and unless you like shitty stories, I suggest you leave this page. And if by some reason you read anyways, just let me know what you think once your done reading!!  
  
Thanx, Chiemi  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome awoke from a long, deep slumber. She looked over to her still sleeping lover. Just then she had noticed she was wearing no clothes and realized what had happened the night before.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It had been raining out and Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Inuyasha, and herself were exhausted from the days activities and their long walk in search of shelter. Luckily, by night fall, they found what they had been searching for. To their surprise there were three seperate huts, and unfortunately only one bed in each hut.  
  
Everyone wanted to be comfortable, ofcourse, and decided it best for only two people a hut. They all searched around in all the seperate huts deciding on which hut they wanted to sleep in.  
  
'Hmm... I wonder who's sleeping with who tonight.' Kagome thought as she looked in the first hut.  
  
Shippou and Kirara slept in the first hut, which was the smallest and only fit for children. Kagome and Sango were going to sleep in the same hut, but Inuyasha and Miroku were uncomfortable in sharing a bed with another guy, so they switched partners. The second and third huts were of the same size. Inuyasha and Kagome ended up sharing a room while Sango and Miroku inhabitted the other.  
  
Kagome started to shiver as she sat by the fire and Inuyasha noticed the state she was in. She was terribly cold and started to cough, which only made Inuyasha worry more and more about her health.  
  
"Take off your clothes."  
  
"What?!?" Kagome nearly screamed. Inuyasha just turned around and repeated what he said before.  
  
"I said... take off your clothes. I won't look I promise." Kagome looked at Inuyasha shocked by his choice of words.  
  
"No! You think... I'm... gonna believe that! You'd take... any chance to look at me if you had it!" Kagome said coughing between words and startled by his direct statements.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Kagome."  
  
"W-"  
  
"Look, you'll get sick if you keep wearing those wet clothes. At least you won't have to risk the chance at getting sick if you remove them."  
  
[Silence]  
  
'He's right and... No! What are you thinking Kagome! He probably will keep his promise anyways. AHH... Why'd it have to be this hard!' Kagome struggled within herself.  
  
"OK. Just don't look or I'll KILL YOU!!!" Inuyasha too scared to look as she warned him.  
  
Kagome ended up taking off her clothes and sleeping within the sheets on the bed, her clothes on a corner of the hut. Inuyasha followed, him too taking off his clothes for more body heat. He slept beside her covering himself with the quilt on top the sheets covering Kagome, so they wouldn't come in contact and be "uncomfortable" with each other.  
  
'Wow... He really isn't being a perve-' Kagome being cut off from her thoughts as she felt Inuyasha's hands cover her body. She was about to say something when she noticed Inuyasha had been snoring.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
The hut she had been in with Inuyasha was slowly getting cold. 'Oh gods I can't stand the cold!' Kagome thought to herself. As she was about to light some wood in the fireplace and take a warm bath, Inuyasha crept up behind her, gently caressing her sensitive skin.  
  
"I'll keep you warm." A slight smirk at the corners of his lips.  
  
Knowing well what Inuyasha meant by the comment, Kagome turned around as though she hadn't heard a word. Kagome started brushing her hands through his hair, down his strong arms, and reached his member, of which was already erect from her sensitive touches and her sweet fragrance. Kagome was surprised to find that Inuyasha had already been erect. Because Kagome was inexperienced she just moved her hand down, not knowing what she was doing, and started to rub his member.  
  
Inuyasha became more aroused from her movements and wanted her right then and there. He looked down at her. He leaned in to kiss her, till so suddenly Kagome stopped him.  
  
'What?!?' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Kagome knew what he was thinking and sensually told him, "Don't spoil the fun just yet!" Kagome led him to the bed and pushed him onto his back.  
  
'So, she wants to be in control... I'll show her.' Kagome was slowly kissing Inuyasha on his neck. He quickly grabbed her ass and flipped her over, so that now he was on top and in control.  
  
He backed up a bit to get a good look at his beloved Kagome. 'Wow!' was all that he could think of as he looked down on this goddess. She had breasts that he could only fully cup using both hands and her nipples were slightly dunned. Kagome had a beautifully flat stomache which remained this way because she ate only a small portion of food only two times a day. Her center was, he thought, beautiful (compared to another woman who will remain unmentioned).  
  
He softly kissed Kagome and she felt a surge of energy going through her entire body. 'Oh gods I want him now!' Kagome bounced her hips up and down towards Inuyasha, signaling exactly what it was she wanted.  
  
"Not just yet." Inuyasha shook his head. He kissed Kagome again, this time more demanding.  
  
Kagome, needing him in one way or another licked Inuyasha's bottom lip. He opened his mouth in response and felt Kagome's tongue raoming and exploring the depths of his mouth. He too began to explore Kagome's mouth. They remained lip-locked and tongue-tied for several minutes till eventually Inuyasha broke it off, leaving both gasping for air. He went on kissing her ear lobe, across her jaw-line and down to her neck. At the same time, he brushed his hands down her sides slowly moving his hand between her thigh's and towards her center.  
  
"Oh gods, Inu!" Kagome moaned. "Oh... yea... just like that... oh... oh... OH!!!" Kagome kept on as he made her receive her first orgasm in the whole process.  
  
During this process, Inuyasha sucked on her right breast and softly biting her nipple. Her hands tangled in his hair as he moved on over to her left breast, caressing it just the same as he had the other. His hand caressed her right breast.  
  
Kagome's heart kept beating harder and faster at the feel of Inuyasha's velvety and warm tongue teasing her nipples. She was surprised Inuyasha hadn't even noticed. Inuyasha slowly seperated Kagome's legs apart as he tried to get better access to her.  
  
She felt his warm tongue going up and down on her clit. It was heaven. All was forgotten and she was taken to a place of ecstacy as he sucked on her for a while longer.  
  
'Oh... I can't... take... this... any... LONGER!!!' Kagome must have come atleast three times, sweat covering her entire body, before Inuyasha had stopped worshipping her center. It was her turn to return the favor. Kagome had never pleased a man before, so she didn't know exactly what to do, but she tried to anyways.  
  
Inuyasha noticed how uncomfortable Kagome was.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh. It's just that.. I've never-" Kagome started to blush as she stared at Inuyasha's member.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"No, I do!"  
  
"..." Inuyasha was speechless.  
  
[Silence]  
  
"I'll let you know if anything." Inuyasha broke the silence. Kagome just nodded and continued.  
  
She started off grasping and rubbing his member and slowly increased the pace as time passed. She eventually ended up with Inuyasha's member in her mouth. As she added some pressure everytime she went down on him, Inuyasha goaned, which made Kagome happy that she was pleasuring Inuyasha just as he had to her.  
  
Inuyasha placed Kagome on top of him on the bed as she kept sucking on his member. He then placed his head between her thighs and began to eat her out. After a while, Kagome stopped and so did Inuyasha. She positioned herself ready for Inuyasha to go into her. Kagome was laying on her back on the edge of the bed as he stood in front of her. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist up on to him and positioned his member into her opening. Kagome wrapped her legs around Inuyasha, groaning as she felt him thrust into her.  
  
Inuyasha's thrusts were slow and gentle. As their passion grew, his thrusts became rough and faster, and sweat dripped from each other's bodies. She asked for more and more. Inuyasha happily obliged.  
  
"Oh Inu!" Sweat covered Kagome's body by now as she asked for more from Inuyasha. All you would hear from Inuyasha were soft groans that were barely audible. Kagome and Inuyasha reached their climax at the same time and Inuuyasha burst inside of her.  
  
Exhausted from their activity, Inuyasha slowly lowered himself onto Kagome and kissed her near her left eye finally collapsing on top of her. Kagome didn't mind that Inuyasha had put all his weight on her, she actually liked him as he was.  
  
Kagome felt him inside her still. This was heaven on earth for her. Their hearts were beating at the same rate and their breathing paced as they were both gasping for air. Kagome was satisfied, and Inuyasha knew it.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha began to remove himself from her, but she pulled him back down towards her.  
  
"Yes... Kagome?"  
  
"I-I... love you." Inuyasha was taken aback from this. He didn't ever think she felt like this for him, but he was glad she told him.  
  
Just then Inuyasha opened his eyes. He looked around him and saw Kagome lying next to him, sleeping, just as before, but it was different. 'Was that... No! It couldn't have been.' Inuyasha thought as he realized he had predicted what was to come.  
  
THE END  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hey! So what'd you think? It was probably one of the worst piece of writing you've ever read. Well, just let me know what you thought, either by e-mail or review. It is appreciated!  
  
Thanx, Chiemi  
  
dark_chiemi669@yahoo.com  
  
*** 


End file.
